Rangers takes to the sky
Ranger takes to the sky is the twenty-third episode of (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Plot After discovering that Angel have seen Pokémon in the other side of the Portal and learned a lot about Pokémon Heather, Tony, Larry and Sasha feels jealous of her liking to Pokémon and doing awesome moves by learning from them they decided to show her they can learn so much about Pokémon when they visited a wing suit facility for a break, when Vexus new monster Flightron sent the others floating and taken Angel the others must learn to get over their jealousy of Angel’s liking to Pokémon and do their own styles. Story At the High School, Angel is coloring a picture before her 7th period as Sasha comes by and looks at Angel. ”Hey Angel after school me, Larry, And Tony are going to get some yogurt from the Frozen Yogurt shop do you want to come.” Sasha asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at her. ”Sure Sash I would like to and after that we should go to this flying facility where people can wear wing suits and can go flying around.” Angel says as she looks at her. Sasha looks surprised. ”Um sure we would love to go flying at the facility.” Sasha says as she looks at her. Angel closed her notebook and heads to class as Sash’s seems curious on what Angel wants to see an air facility. On Vexus ship, Vexus seems interested. ”Sky diving that seems like a perfect plan, Smythus make me a monster that can defeat the Rangers in the air.“ Vexus says as she looks at Smythus. Smythus enters the room. ”I got the monster for that this is Flightron he is based on Flying Pokémon and can soar in the sky and none of the Rangers can stop him.” Smythus says as he explains to herz (Theme Song) Episode 23: Rangers take to the Sky At the Frozen yogurt place, Angel is sketching as Sasha, Larry, And Tony arrived. ”Hey Guys how are you doing.” Angel says as she looks at them. Larry looks at her. ”We‘re doing good and kinda weird that you want to go to the Wing Suit facility to do some air flying.” Larry says as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Well Larry flying in the air wearing an wing suit will make me feel like the flying type Pokémon are still in their world.” Angel says as she looks at him. Tony looks at her. ”So you want to go to the wing suit facility cause you want to fee like a flying type Pokémon.” Tony asked as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Yes Tony because I like Pokémon and flying will help me be a Pokémon like I’ve been doing since I was a kid.” Angel says as she looks at them. As Angel went to get their yogurt as Sasha looks through her sketch book and realized that seeing the Pokémon made her be the girl who she used to be in the past as they started to get jealous of Angel’s knowledge of Pokémon as they put her notebook back on her bag as they present to know much about Pokémon as she does but they made few mistakes as Angel correct them. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information R R